


Artistry

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Art does not only belong on canvas or paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-16 09:37pm  
> Creation: 2019-02-17 01:09pm

It had been what felt like hours to Sanada, sure he was patient but even someone like him would tire of sitting still for so long. Yukimura was still working on him, or better on his latest piece of art. The blue-haired teen had discovered body painting for himself and Sanada had agreed to be one of his models.

Currently Yukimura worked on a black Asian dragon framed by wind, fire, forest, mountains and lightning spreading over Sanada's entire back.

Sanada still was not sure whether to thank Niou or to curse him for showing this form of body art to Yukimura. 

Of course he knew that he could not really be angry with Niou, not when the result delighted Seiichi so much.

Their buchou had drawn an individual design for each of the regulars, meant to be a reflection of its recipient in one way or another.

When the brush strokes stopped and Sanada was allowed to take a look, he was awestruck. The dragon conveyed such regal strength in harmony with the surrounding elements, but what really took his breath away was that this was Yukimura's interpretation of him.

"I take it, that it is to your liking, Genichiroh?"

"Yes. Yes it is."


	2. Chapter 2

A soft chime told Yukimura that someone had entered his studio.

"Be right with you."

It had surprised everyone when after graduation Yukimura had started to become a tattoo artist. The road had been long and not always easy, but it had paid off in the end. By now he owned his own studio and to his delight was asked quite often for an original design rather than a pre-chosen one.

He pulled his wavy blue hair into a loose bun and stepped into the waiting area. Opposed to many others in his trade he only had one piece of art inked into his skin, the graduation gift of his master, a phoenix born from flames covered his right arm from shoulder to elbow.

"So, what can I do for you?" Yukimura asked the dark-haired male, who currently stood with his back to him. The man turned and smiled. 

"I thought you might be able to put this design onto my back for good this time." 

Yukimura knew the design all too well. 

"Sanada. You kept the picture this long?" Awe, pride and surprise colored his voice.

"Why would I not, Seiichi? It means a lot to me." Sanada's tone was warm and genuine.

"We best plan your sessions then."

Yukimura's smile could not have been brighter. He would not let the man go again and he had a feeling Sanada shared the sentiment.


End file.
